Black veil brides savin love and friends!
by bvbrebelthewarhasbegun
Summary: The new girl next to Jinxx is in love with BVB and the boys are home for school till summer. She joins their group at school and things start heating up between her and andy but the other group of boys who are gothic have their eye on Luna as well . What will BVB do or will they lose Luna to the other boys?


CHAPTER 1

**Andy's pov**

I sat in my room finishing my homework from yesterday while also trying to write a new song for the band. I was so focused on my work that I became very startled when I heard the vrrrrr vrrrrr from my phone. I picked it up and noticed a text from Jinxx it read _dude get over here quick there are people moving in next door….HURRY! _ I sighed and packed my things because I was just going to stay over with the guys tonight anyways since its Saturday.

I rushed over to Jinxx's house and saw that Ashley, Jake, and CC were already there in the tree waiting for me to arrive. They smiled great big and threw pinecones at me making me use my backpack as a shield.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa stop! Why the hell are you throwing pinecones those hurt?"

"Want us to throw sticks then?" Ashley said as he let a stick fly from his hands.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" we all stood frozen when we heard a girl scream Jinxx was on the ground hiding behind a bush because Ashley's stick hit the new neighbors. Then came another girl's voice.

"Oh Lacy it was an accident stop being such a girl!"

The girls went back in fourth and when I turned around the girls were totally opposites. One had short strawberry blond hair and was dressed as if she was a preppy princess; the other one had long black hair which was in a braid that was hung over her shoulder and tied in it was a black and white bow. She was in skinny jeans a black top with a leather jacket on top. Her shoes were batman converse that went up to her keens and I was in awe.

**Luna's pov**

"Geez Luna you are such a freak god I cannot believe you are my twin sister! When someone hits you with something you need to make them realize that its not right!"

"Yeah I'm the freak, a Goth, a satanic freak. You tell me this all the time just like mom and dad. I am proud of who I am and accidents are just that ACCIDENTS." I replied to Lacy as she shoved past me.

I picked the stick up and threw it at the boy hiding behind the bush. I glanced at the rest of them who seemed to be beaming at me. All I could do was smile and wave but then I as I was turning back towards our new home I noticed one of the guys just standing there like he just saw something he liked.

"Does he always do that?" I asked all the boys as I pointed to the boy who really resembled Andy from Black Veil Brides. Though I knew it couldn't be him because they were back at home for school till summer then they were going to go back on tour.

"He loves your shoes, and your jacket. BVB huh?" the boy hiding behind the bush said as he rubbed his head from where the stick hit him.

"Yeah they are the reason I am proud of whom I am. They make life so much better." I told him as I thought to myself they all look like someone from BVB. "Well see ya later peeps." I flashed a smile and ran into my house and upstairs to my room. I looked out the window as they all gathered more sticks and put them up by the mailbox. I sighed as I watch them all laughing and walking into the house next door.

Next thing I knew I was blaring Goodbye Agony by Black Veil Brides and I opened my window and didn't care who and what anyone saw or thought about me. I randomly started to sing with Andy.

_Heaven's gone, the battle's won_

_I had to say goodbye_

_Lived and learned from every fable_

_Written by your mind_

_And I wonder how to move on_

_From all I had inside_

_Place my cards upon the table_

_In blood I draw the line_

_I've given all my pride_

_Living a life of misery_

_Always there, just underneath_

_Haunting me, quietly alone_

_It's killing me, killing me_

_Dead and gone, what's done is done_

_You were all I had become_

_I'm letting go of what I once believed_

_So goodbye agony_

_I watch the stars and setting suns_

_As the years are passing by_

_I never knew that hope was fatal_

_Until I looked it in the eye_

_And now I'm not sure I am able_

_To reach the other side_

_Casting out the light_

_Living a life of misery_

_Always there, just underneath_

_Haunting me, quietly alone_

_It's killing me, killing me_

_Dead and gone, what's done is done_

_You were all I had become_

_I'm letting go of what I once believed_

_So goodbye agony_

_Goodbye agony_

_Not alone in forgiving_

_The faithful and the blind_

_Innocence is forsaken_

_I leave 'em all behind_

_And then I see that even angels never die_

_Living a life of misery_

_Always there, just underneath_

_Haunting me, quietly alone_

_It's killing me, killing me_

_Dead and gone, what's done is done_

_You were all I had become_

_I'm letting go of what I once believed_

_So goodbye agony_

_Goodbye agony_

_Goodbye agony_

**Andy's Pov**

We were all in the bedroom when we heard our song playing and a girls voice singing right on pitch with mine. We opened the blinds just enough so we could see outside and to our surprise the girl who threw the stick at Jinxx was singing and rearranging her room right across from us.

"Weird she is a fan girl and didn't make a huge fuss about us being us. You think she don't really thinks it's us?" Jake asked.

"Hey lets go outback and start playing and see if she freaks out." CC suggested as he laughed.

We all agreed and did exactly that. We started to play and looked up at her window and saw her just sitting there listening to us. Her face was beautiful as the setting sun shone on her. She then called down to us.

" I was right you are Black Veil Brides. This is awesome! Can I come over?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yes!" we all cried out in unison.


End file.
